kingdomsofterfallfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:KingKatanova
Sarah Manley hey its me i played with earlyer i was maria. when asked u earlyer for bard hero it would be nice to see charter use music it would be good add game with how it is going nighthoven bard would work fine thank you and when is game coming out cant wait to rp a new map rok map was ruined by other maker in my book i cant wait see it i loved rok and fok i was also thinking meive modle would work her round weppoin could pass off as a small harp are u making the skins or are u usening one from warcraft web site do u know how to make skins Hiya. I'm a pretty big fan of your work, and I wanted to help clean up your wiki a bit. Feel free to tell me if I overstep my bounds or accidentally mangle a concept! (Lord Gin) Just finished cleaning the War for Katanova page, do I detect a note of "The Song of Roland" in Ewens death? Ttuuff lovefor the king! Hey LOVE YOUR WORK Got some ideas for Kok first Add the Malestrom and Madness of deathwing and voljin and father of him Senjin and remove the End of time thing cuz NO ONE use it and if you do use it you mess the game up By, ttuuff Biggest fan of your Titian Land games P.S add a super sayin Goku not my idea some one else said that and stay to the RoK map and i have facebook so look up austin walters to talk more ty Long live the king! hay you playing the KOT map already in bata i was talking to a guy this afternoon about it in ROK add me and next game we could play toget her trust me i pro rp thx I got banned from TL RoK my King! Hello King Katanova''' I have been banned by some people who are Admins''' for by there side''' not RPing right and then they started to fight me for no reason '''so please great King unban me''' I love your game and i want to play it so please help me my king!' Sinserly, '''ttuuff' my name to play wc3 online with ty 22:42, August 7, 2012 (UTC) King_Katanova Reply: im sorry but i cannot help you with matters involving Rise of Kingdoms because i no longer Own it or have any part of its design. your best speaking with GHH or members of Clan TL Recruiting New Co-editors for KoT Been a week a school now working hard for my last year, however doing so means have have very little time to work on Titan Land Kingdoms of Terfall verison 1.0, so ive decided to add this seeing if anyone would like to take over the map to try and finished it for me id be very happy to. Send an email to Kithrail@hotmail.co.uk and please state why you would like to try and work on the map. I will only accept 1 or 2 co-editors (depending on if i know or not). Your sincerily King Katanova, Founder of Kingdoms of Terfall Wiki